Automated warehouses are provided with a rack, which is disposed along a pathway of a stacker crane. The rack includes: a main body part, which includes a plurality of support posts arrayed along the pathway; and a plurality of shelf parts, which is provided to the main body part. The support posts include: a plurality of first support posts, which is arrayed adjacent the pathway; and a plurality of second support posts, which is arrayed spaced apart from the pathway. The first support posts and the second support posts have a one-to-one correspondence and thus form pairs; furthermore, the first support posts and the second support posts are disposed spaced apart from one another. Each shelf part receives an article. The shelf parts are provided, vertically spaced apart from one another, to the pairs of first support posts and second support posts. A stopper is provided on the pathway side of each shelf part in order to prevent the article from falling off the shelf part (e.g., refer to Patent Citation 1).
In a conventional rack, the stopper is attached to the pathway side of the shelf part by welding or screwing. Thereby, even if the rack shakes owing to the occurrence of an earthquake and the like, the article is stopped by the stopper and tends not to fall off of the shelf part.